


Eternidade

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Leves insinuações de Vlad x Danny
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Danny Fenton era consciente de que era metade humano e metade fantasma, mas juventude eterna não estava entre as suas expectativas… E a eternidade é muito tempo para ficar sozinho…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Eternidade

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923380) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen)



> Disclaimer: Todas as personagens de Danny Phantom são propriedade de Butch Hartman, Billionfold Inc. e Nickelodeon Animation Studios.
> 
> Beta-Read: Doyle.

**Eternidade**

Danny Fenton era um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis-gelo, de catorze anos… Bom, não exatamente… Sendo completamente sincero, ele aparentava ter os catorze anos ditos anteriormente, mas a sua verdadeira idade era todo um tema à parte. A esta altura, até o próprio rapaz perdera as contas dos anos que haviam passado, pelo que a sua idade poderia ser considerada uma incógnita perpétua.

Danny assistira o curso da história em primeira mão: vira civilizações erguerem-se do nada, prosperarem e caírem no esquecimento do tempo; vira impérios virarem nada… apenas montes de pó e ossos daqueles atentaram lutar contra a passagem do inimigo de todo o Universo, o Tempo; vira Reis, Rainhas, Presidentes e tantas outras pessoas lutarem por deixar uma marca num mundo inabalável e imutável, mas de nada lhes serviu, pois o Tempo é algo que não pode ser combatido.

O jovem de belas gemas azuis-gelo já não recordava muito de como fora a sua vida antes de se transformar no ser mais próximo ao ideal da imortalidade que tantos humanos desejavam e matavam por obter, sem serem conscientes que esta era uma maldição e não uma bênção como estes ingenuamente pensavam.

Se se esforçasse muito, poderia recordar vagamente os olhos violeta da sua mãe, o sorriso bobalhão do seu pai e os cabelos ruivos da sua irmã. O tempo passara e os nomes da sua querida família foram levados por ele como se de uma folha ao vento se tratasse.

Lembrava levemente ter tido uma paixão infantil por uma colega de escola e ter acabado por se apaixonar pela sua melhor amiga, mas, por mais que tentava recordar, o nome dela estava fora do seu alcance… Longe… Consumido pela passagem do tempo… Apenas tinha uma imagem desfocada de uma rapariga de cabelos negros e roupas góticas, mas era só isso… Uma imagem, nada mais…

Possuía entre os seus conhecimentos mais recônditos a informação de que, quando vivera com a sua família numa cidade, cujo nome lhe escapava igualmente da memória, mesmo jurando que estava na ponta da sua língua, tivera um melhor amigo. Um menino amante da tecnologia, mas… Uma vez mais não recordava o nome, nem sequer sua aparência… Só uma vaporosa impressão de ruídos de teclas a serem pressionadas avidamente.

As lágrimas caiam das suas belas gemas azuis como o gelo do ártico. Danny levou as mãos ao rosto, secando as travessas gotas de água salgada que teimavam em ir contra os seus desejos e revelar ao mundo o seu verdadeiro estado de animo, despindo a sua alma. O menino tinha jurado a si mesmo que nunca esqueceria aqueles que eram a sua família, mas o tempo não facilitava. Deprimido pelos espaços brancos que insistiam em apossar-se da sua memória, regressou à sua forma fantasma, assumindo o seu alter-ego, Danny Phantom, e voou em direção à Dimensão Fantasma, querendo fugir das recordações, ou melhor dizendo, da falta delas.

Durante anos… Quais anos? Séculos! Danny tinha tentado viver uma vida normal e fútil, como qualquer outro ser humano comum. Frequentado uma escola como qualquer adolescente normal, mas não demorava para que estes se apercebessem de que ele não mudava… Não crescia… Não envelhecia… Sempre jovem… Sempre belo… Para sempre… Eterno…

Foi tratado como um monstro… Como uma aberração… Como um fenómeno… Algo que não deveria existir! Assistiu todos que conhecia cederem à idade ou à doença e perecerem, abandonando-o num mundo que não o compreendia e que não o queria. Fora perseguido por fanáticos religiosos, loucos cientistas e membros do governo… E fugira, fugira como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Tudo isso para nada! Afinal não podia morrer! Estava estancado… Nem totalmente morto… Nem totalmente vivo… Um paradoxo! Uma existência amaldiçoada! Algo que estava condenado ao perene nada…

Quando se concentrava em encontrar algo ao que se aferrar, só algo, ou melhor, alguém, lhe vinha à mente. Vlad Plasmius, o seu eterno inimigo… Já nem recordava a razão por detrás daquela rivalidade perpétua! O que acontecera milénios atrás que os fez lutar entre si, quando eram a única verdadeira constante na vida um do outro?

oOo

Um fantasma voava livremente pela cidade, recém-chegado de uma longa viagem, procurando pelo seu rival, e viu ao longe como este se dirigia ao portal mais próximo e regressava à Dimensão Fantasma… Seguiu-o sem pensar duas vezes.

― Olá, Daniel! Quanto tempo… Foram quê? Uns cinquenta, talvez sessenta anos? Já não consigo levar as contas ao passar do tempo como fazia antes… Mas tu provavelmente entendes o meu dilema perfeitamente.

O jovem de olhos verdes fluorescente, anteriormente azuis-gelo, ignorou o homem e pairou sem rumo por entre os diversos Reinos Fantasmais, sendo observado pelos residentes, os quais nem se aborreciam em tentar esconder o desgosto que sentiam ao vê-lo nos seus domínios.

― Então, já te cansaste da solidão? Ou devo esperar mais uns poucos séculos? A minha oferta ainda está de pé! Podemos viajar juntos…

― Porque quererias viajar comigo? Pensei que me odiavas… Afinal, somos inimigos!

― Certo! Inimigos… Já nem consigo recordar o motivo dessa rivalidade e duvido que tu o faças… Para quê manter-nos na eterna solidão por algo que desconhecemos? A eternidade é muito tempo, Daniel!

― Tenho outros fantasmas aos que recorrer… ― disse o fantasma adolescente de cabelos brancos, sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

― A sério? Como quem? ― perguntou Vlad com falsa curiosidade.

― Hmm… Aquela do cabelo azul e a guitarra… Ou aquele tipo da mota… Ah! O sujeito das caixas… ― Danny deprimiu-se ao aperceber-se que os seus conhecidos fantasmas também escapavam das suas memórias.

― Entendes agora, Daniel? Só nos temos um ao outro… Por toda a eternidade. Nunca seremos aceites entre os fantasmas, pois não somos como eles, vivemos entre ambas dimensões… E os humanos nunca aceitarão o que não entendem… Seremos perseguidos até aos fins dos tempos… Daniel, vem comigo! ― O adulto estendeu a mão enluvada na direção do menor, revelando os seus comilhos num meio sorriso. ― Não tens de gostar de mim, para nos fazer-mos companhia um ao outro… Como já disse, a eternidade é muito tempo e parece sê-lo ainda mais se permaneceres sozinho!

Danny duvidou por um momento e estendeu o braço, agarrando a mão que se lhe oferecia de livre e espontânea vontade, sem preconceito pela sua diferença inegável.

― Companhia? ― perguntou o fantasma adolescente, em busca de uma confirmação aos seus desejos mais secretos.

― Sim! Companhia… Consolo… Apoio… Amor… Aquilo que necessitares eu dar-te-ei, Daniel, pois só nos temos um ao outro por toda a eternidade… Só nós os dois… Para sempre… Por sempre…

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Foi a uma história cortinha e melancólica, mas não me saía da cabeça, pelo que resolvi escrevê-la.


End file.
